Liesl
by blackrider11
Summary: A series of drabbles that take a different look at the oldest Von Trapp child. Suggested Chapters are Gretl, Brigitta, and Rolf. Complete.
1. Gretl

Disclaimer: I own nothing about these people's lives, the fact that The Sound of Music is already a mostly fiction based tale makes it so I do not feel bad about doing this. I do not own, nor wish to own The Sound of Music rights, even though the music is quite enjoyable.

Interpretation: Partially script based, movie based, director conversation based, with a little bit of research thrown in.

A/N: As far as I know the mother died 4 years prior to the play.

* * *

_"You are the wind beneath my wings_." – Wind Beneath My Wings

Gretl (Age 5)

For Gretl as long as she could remember Liesl had been the one constant source of support in her life. All of the governesses she could remember eventually became occupied with Louisa, Brigitta and Kurt. No one it seemed could spare no time for little Gretl. Except for Liesl. It was Liesl that held her hand when she was nervous, it was Liesl who had praised her when she had finally learned her ABC's. It was always Liesl who hugged her when she cried, cared for her when she was sick, carried her when she was tired, scolded her when she was bad. It was Liesl that tucked her into bed at night and kissed her goodnight. Gretl never knew her mother but at the age of five she did not feel deprived of a mother's warmth. The one memory she had of her mother, if it was a memory, was of someone singing her to sleep. But she had never known her and being so young could not contemplate what life would be like with her. She wondered if she would have liked it having a mother, but would that mean that she would have to imagine a world where she would be without Liesl being there, watching over them in her own way.

So when the storm came that night, she had jumped into Liesl's bed in fear, only to find it terrifyingly empty. She pulled the covers over her head and told herself Liesl would be there to hold her. She flinched as lightning flashed and thunder shook the windows.

"Liesl," she tried to call, but it only came out as a terrified squeak. Liesl was just outside the door coming down the hallway, she tried to convince herself. Thunder boomed again, louder this time. It drove her to the next safe place she could think of, Maria's bedroom.

She liked Maria; she was different than the rest of the governesses. She, like most five year olds, enjoyed the attention that was being paid to her and she was fun. But she wasn't Liesl. In time, Gretl would reflect years later, that was a good change for them all.


	2. Marta

Disclaimer: I own nothing about these people's lives, the fact that The Sound of Music is already a mostly fiction based tale makes it so I do not feel bad about doing this. I do not own, nor wish to own The Sound of Music rights, even though the music is quite enjoyable.

Interpretation: Partially script based, movie based, director conversation based, with a little bit of research thrown in.

A/N: As far as I know the mother died 4 years prior to the play.

* * *

_"Who said that every wish could be heard and answered when wished on the morning star?" _– Rainbow Connection

Marta (Age 7)

When people warn you about the quiet ones, Marta was the prime example about what they are talking about. She didn't demand much, she didn't run around and cause trouble like others do at that young of age. Even at the age of four, she'd been mostly left to her own devices by the other governesses' because she rarely did anything bad. In fact, compared to Louisa, one might even say she was an angel. Only her siblings knew the truth. Most of Louisa's pranks were improved by Marta. She didn't know it at the age of four but when she was five she had figured it out. Of course, this meant that Louisa got all the attention and to be honest when you're young and ignored, you want any kind of attention from someone whether it be good or bad. When you're four years old and are ignored you tend to do certain things to get attention. So sometimes, just sometimes she would do something that people would consider bad. And the governess would pay attention to her and only her for just a little while.

If the governess wasn't available it would fall to Liesl, and Marta learned to get into trouble when the governess was busy with other problems, usually between Louisa and Kurt. She liked Liesl more than the governesses because Liesl actually tried to make time for them and she actually cared about what Marta was doing. She treasured nights when Gretl slept soundly because it meant that Liesl would sneak into their room, the room she had to share with Brigitta and Louisa, and talk to them. After they talked it came time for Marta's favorite part, that is if it wasn't too late at night, storytelling. They would all pile into Louisa's bed and Liesl would tell them stories that she had heard or read. The best ones though she would make up. Marta always loved those the most because if she wanted to add ideas like pink elephants or shining knights Liesl would always include them. One story that really stuck with her was that of a wish that had come true for a young girl on a falling star and since then she had looked to the sky to find one. That particular story had been one of the ones that Liesl had made up. She loved those nights when Liesl came around and when she searched the sky at night she knew what she was going to wish for.

When Marta realized that by making the governesses leave made it so Liesl had less time to spend with her, she stopped talking to Louisa. She had figured out that Louisa had been talking to her to get better ideas to drive the governesses away; she had stopped talking to Louisa. She was stubborn at the age of five and had managed to barely speak to Louisa for six months. Without her, the governess that was currently watching them had stayed. Beyond the fact that Liesl had managed to spend more time with them she didn't remember much about the governess at that time. None of the older kids liked to talk about it much afterward but from what she could piece together over the past two years was enough to convince her she was better off not remembering. What she did remember with clarity was the reason she had begun to talk to Louisa again.

xxxx

It had been a week since Liesl had come to their room, so Marta decided to brave the dark scary hallway to knock on Liesl's door. In the dark, she had been unable to see where she was going and tripped into a vase which broke just outside of the door. The sound was so loud she had to cover her ears, Liesl was the first to the scene followed shortly by Louisa and Brigitta, Kurt and Friedrich just moments behind them. Gretl had miraculously stayed asleep. The governess was the last to arrive and demanded to know who broke the vase. Marta remembered because Liesl had held her closer than she could remember, and then Louisa stepped in front of her, her entire body shaking.

"It was me," Louisa had said the tremor in her voice, that alone terrified Marta.

"Is she telling the truth?" The scary governess asked turning to Brigitta. "Answer me," she barked causing the younger children to flinch.

"I didn't see anything," Brigitta had admitted.

"I doubt that it was Louisa," The lady had said. "But if you insist." She advanced forward on Louisa, and suddenly Marta had lost Liesl's arms around her as they were replaced by Friedrich's.

"I told her to do it," Liesl told the governess, Marta watched as Liesl shoved Louisa behind her. "So if you have to punish anyone, punish me."

The governess looked Liesl up and down with an expression on her face that Marta didn't like, "I should have known it was you." She took Liesl by the ear, Marta was about to protest when Louisa covered her mouth, held by Friedrich and Louisa she was unable to say anything as Liesl was taken to one of the empty bedrooms. She didn't see Liesl for the rest of the night although she stayed up pressing her ear to their bedroom door until morning, she had gotten really worried and asked Friedrich about it. He assured her Liesl would be around in a day. Friedrich was tasked with taking care of Gretl until Liesl returned but Gretl wouldn't have it. Marta, along with her sisters, stepped in managed to calm Gretl down.

It wasn't a day but rather three days later when Marta saw Liesl again. Liesl was unable so speak, except in what seemed to be painful whispers. The minute Marta understood that Liesl was suffering; she had gone off to find Louisa. This governess needed to be gone. After the governess was gone Marta had told Liesl not come to their room to tell stories anymore. She didn't want to be responsible for getting Liesl into trouble again, ever if she could help it.

That night and every night since that event, she had wished not for Liesl to come to their room but for all of them just to be happy.

Over the span of the next two years the memories of the nights when Liesl would come to tell stories would fade and not reappear again, not until Maria showed up. And it wasn't until Maria came into their lives that she truly learned how much her silence had cost them.


	3. Brigitta

Disclaimer: I own nothing about these people's lives, the fact that The Sound of Music is already a mostly fiction based tale makes it so I do not feel bad about doing this. I do not own, nor wish to own The Sound of Music rights, even though the music is quite enjoyable.

Interpretation: Partially script based, movie based, director conversation based, with a little bit of research thrown in.

A/N: As far as I know the mother died 4 years prior to the play/arrival of Maria to the family.

* * *

_"__A fragile heart was broken before  
I don't think it could endure another pain  
But there's a voice from deep inside of you  
That's calling out to make you realize"_- Fragile Heart

Brigitta (Age 9)

Liesl was crying again, Brigitta could hear her muffled weeping through the wall they shared. Liesl put on a strong front in front of them, all of them. In fact, Brigitta, couldn't remember the last time she had seen Liesl cry. She had told Liesl that she didn't have to be strong, she could let some of them older kids bear the burden, but Liesl had insisted that she could handle it. With Liesl standing there so confidently telling her this, it was no wonder why, for Brigitta, that Liesl was her favorite.

In fact, Brigitta could tell you who almost everyone's favorite sibling was if you had asked her. Some of them were unlikely, like Kurt's. His favorite person was Marta whose smile, he had secretly confided to Liesl not knowing Brigitta was nearby, was the best reward anyone could ask for because they were so few. Marta's favorite was Kurt for that very reason; he could always make her smile even on a bad day. Friedrich secretly loved to spend time with Gretl. Louisa's was Kurt, although few would ever be able to tell because of how much she picked on him. Gretl's everyone assumed was Liesl, but Brigitta could tell you that wasn't true because to Gretl, Liesl was her mother figure. Gretl's was really Marta who had begun to spend time with her after the worst governess they had, had punished Liesl. Liesl tried hard not to have a favorite, and even Brigitta couldn't tell you with all her observations. Liesl had a way of showing she loved each of them differently.

For her it wasn't a question who was her favorite, it was Liesl. A week after the funeral Louisa had dragged her over to their older sister insisting that she tell Liesl that she was fine because Liesl had been worried about her. She had tried honestly, but as she tried to lie to say everything was ok, that she was coping. But she couldn't, her mouth failed to work properly. Liesl just closed the space and hugged her giving the comfort she didn't know she had desperately needed. That was one thing they had in common, Liesl just couldn't lie, unless it was to protect her siblings. Somehow, Brigitta observed, having Liesl be around made not having their parents there bearable for all of them.

In some ways Brigitta envied Marta and Gretl because they never knew any other life but the one they knew now. They didn't remember their mother that cared for them and a father that encouraged them to have fun, to learn, to be adventurous. No instead for them it was normal to march in the afternoon, to have a father that seldom came home, to have governesses come and go, many not being able to handle so many children. Not that she helped in that aspect very much. It's not like she tried to cause trouble for the governesses, sometimes the things she noticed just spilled out. It didn't help that she just couldn't lie not even if she wanted to.

When their mother had died, they had all put on a brave face for their father, for each other. She remembered the service. Her father that they all adored stony faced but tears finding ways to leak out of his eyes. Her two younger siblings were being watched at home by Frau Schmidt, who had volunteered to watch them even though she had been given the day off. Friedrich stood next to him sniffling, trying to be like their father but failing miserably. Liesl had held her, Kurt and Louisa while they all grieved in their own way. Brigitta knew that everything was going to change, she just didn't realize how soon.

The next day when their father called them together Brigitta knew something was wrong. Her father was not smiling; in fact he looked, if Brigitta had to describe it now she would say stern, but at age five, she only knew that he was scary. He scared her, their father never scared her before, and he was always quietly happy and smiling whenever they were around, but no more. He pulled out his whistle and told them that they would answer to this instead of their names, and he drilled it into them, if they messed up he yelled. Father had never yelled at them before, not for any kind of infraction. Now, Brigitta could plainly tell even then, was a different story. Over the next week, he tested and tested them making sure they answered to and only to the whistle. As soon as he could call any of them with a whistle he was gone, replaced by a woman that they didn't know. Not to say that this woman was mean or strict or really at all bad by any means. She just couldn't cope with seven children, two of which required constant attention due to their age.

As their studies fell behind and it was evident that the governess couldn't handle all of the problems that come with watching seven children, and slowly Liesl began to pick up the slack. Friedrich could learn on his own but he still went to Liesl with questions about certain subjects he didn't quite understand, Louisa was fine as long as she had someone to keep her on track, Kurt had some trouble with math and history, and the other two were too young to learn much. The one that was the most trouble was her. She had just started to learn to read when their mother had died and hadn't made much progress in that area since then.

So she would pick up a book and stare at it hard, willing the letters to make sense. Liesl had caught her at it one day and asked her if she was having trouble. She wanted to lie, she wanted to say that she could handle this on her own but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Brigitta tried again, was it hot in the room or was it just her? Liesl said nothing as she came down and looked at the book she had been gazing at at. Liesl picked up the book she was staring at _Die Waffen nieder!_ and picked it up. She had shaken her head at it and told that she had picked one of the hardest books in the library to read. Brigitta watched as Liesl made her way over to a shelf to pick another book. Her sister had made her way back with _Gerlachs Jugendbücherei_ and had settled down next to her opening it. By the time the bell had tolled noon, they had gone through not only that book but two more. They would have read more than the three if Brigitta hadn't kept asking question after question. She would return to read _Die Waffen nieder!_ years later on the day Maria would arrive and it would be the book she secretly took with them when they fledAustria.

* * *

A/N: _Die Waffen nieder! _is a novel by Austrian author and pacifist Bertha von Suttner, translated it is "Lay Down You're Arms!" _Gerlachs Jugendbücherei_ is a children's book with illustrations.


	4. Kurt

Disclaimer: I own nothing about these people's lives, the fact that The Sound of Music is already a mostly fiction based tale makes it so I do not feel bad about doing this. I do not own, nor wish to own The Sound of Music rights, even though the music is quite enjoyable.

Interpretation: Partially script based, movie based, director conversation based, with a little bit of research thrown in.

A/N: My apologizies the third paragraph somehow didn't make it in the first time.

* * *

_"Hey dad, look at me,  
__Think back and talk to me  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care any more"_ - Perfect

Kurt (Age 10)

Kurt remembered better days than having to march all the time. He remembered his father picking him up, hugging him, praising him, and all the time smiling his small but warm smile. But those days were long past. Now when he tried to hug his father, he was pushed away. The kind word or small smile was no longer forthcoming instead replaced by a scowl and a harsh bark. And the few times he actually got his father to look at him, there was nothing that could resemble warmth in his features.

He supposed that's why he liked Marta's smile so much, it was so like his. There wasn't anything quite like those smiles. He would joke, and figured out what worked and what didn't. Sometimes he'd try them out on Friedrich before Marta. Friedrich always cracked a smile more easily than anyone else. Liesl, he left to Louisa because no matter what he did, he got little more than a small half-smile that showed amusement but not outright happiness. Brigetta was the easiest to read, if she was happy she smiled, if she was sad then she didn't, but half the time it wasn't even anything he did but rather something she was thinking or reading. So for the most part he left her alone. But he still practiced and tried to improve because if he could find something that they would smile at, perhaps and he wished this more than anything, perhaps his father would look at him and smile once more.

Liesl after their mother died tried to be there for him, but he had brushed off her attempts. After a while, she began to leave him on his own, to give him his own space. Besides it wasn't like he needed her anyway. Not really, he had convinced himself even when he had run to her when he had been frightened. He was just checking to make sure she was ok; she didn't need to look after him. He was a boy he could take care of himself. Or if he really needed it, Friedrich could take care of him, although he knew, Friedrich really couldn't take care of anybody. Friedrich was awkward with the others except for Liesl, who understood all of them so well, and Gretl who was so young it didn't matter. Kurt didn't need an authority figure to help him with anything, honest. Louisa, like Liesl saw through this, but unlike Liesl refused to give him space to be on his own. Partially, he knew, because Louisa knew Liesl was worried about him but couldn't spend every hour watching him to make sure he needed something. Louisa didn't fulfill any needs instead, began to pick on him. Making a game of it, getting him involved with everyone else. It wasn't until he saw Liesl looking up from playing with Gretl that he realized that, she was smiling. Not because of something he deliberately did, but because they were all having fun. It was the first time he realized that they could make this work without their father. He grow up strong enough to not need a man that they would barely see. He would just you watch. He'd make it so that none of them would ever be unhappy again. He would.


	5. Louisa

Disclaimer: I own nothing about these people's lives, the fact that The Sound of Music is already a mostly fiction based tale makes it so I do not feel bad about doing this. I do not own, nor wish to own The Sound of Music rights, even though the music is quite enjoyable.

Interpretation: Partially script based, movie based, director conversation based, with a little bit of research thrown in.

* * *

_"If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares"_ – All You Wanted

Louisa (age 13)

At first Louisa had been an angel, quiet and careful not to cause trouble, it wasn't fun but it did make things work with the governess who couldn't keep up with all of them. What had made it bearable was Jorg, her pet toad; she had hidden under her bed. She took care of him and held him. It was nice to have something that was fun. One day Jorg wouldn't stop croaking no matter what she did, and by the time she had quieted him, the governess had heard him. They weren't allowed to have pets so she hid him in her hands. The governess had leaned forward and asked her to open her hands. Reluctantly she had done so, and Jorg had jumped right into the governess's dress. The woman had panicked and Louisa would have found it funny if she hadn't been so worried about Jorg. He fell out as the woman danced around and she had scooped him up without the governess noticing. The governess had rushed out of the room and slammed the door to her bedroom closed. That was when Louisa had seen Liesl. She was laughing so hard that no noise was coming out. Louisa began to giggle as well, and Brigetta came in wanting to know what all the fuss was about. They had calmed down enough to tell her when the governess yelled a loud "goodbye" and slammed the door shut setting them off into a fit of giggles again.

That night Louisa had looked back and was surprised to find that she couldn't remember the last time she had actually heard Liesl laugh. She began to pay more attention to Liesl and what she did. Until that point Louisa had not realized how much Liesl had sacrificed to look after all of them. While she was sometimes left to her own devices when the governess wasn't around, Liesl was off taking care of Gretl or Marta. If it wasn't those two, she was making conversation or teaching Brigitta or Kurt. Friedrich, she found, Liesl often left alone unless he wanted conversation, advice, or guidance on something. She never seemed to take any time for herself.

So Louisa wanted to do something to make it easier, she began to help with Marta and Gretl. Even Kurt to an extent, reminding him in her own way about some of the rules of the house he was more likely to break. She remembered when Liesl's smile came easier and she didn't have such a serious look all the time. So she watched and learned. She could be as observent at Brigitta if only she put her mind to it. Louisa found she did it when she played clever tricks on the governess and the governess overreacted. Liesl, she also noted, smiled more easily when their father was around. Louisa could have done without him, what did she need of him? He had abandoned them, but it made Liesl happy and Liesl had insisted that the younger children needed to know who their father was, so she'd bear with him, for now.


	6. Friedrich

Disclaimer: I own nothing about these people's lives, the fact that The Sound of Music is already a mostly fiction based tale makes it so I do not feel bad about doing this. I do not own, nor wish to own The Sound of Music rights, even though the music is quite enjoyable.

Interpretation: Partially script based, movie based, director conversation based, with a little bit of research thrown in.

* * *

_"Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through"_ – I'll Stand By You

Friedrich (age 14)

Friedrich was terrified. As he stood by his father's side, they watched mother get lowered the ground. Their father hadn't even glanced at him. Before he knew it father had left, he had left all of them without saying even goodbye. As the eldest son he felt that he had to take responsibility with their father gone. But he was at a loss at what to do. He hadn't slept well in ages, worrying about what it took to be a man. He had no one to turn to and he had only ever asked his father or Liesl for help. So one day, when the stress got too much for him, he sought her out. He found her in the library with Brigitta.

"Liesl? Can I talk to you?" He asked looking down.

"Sure," she said getting up. "I'll be back in a minute," so told the four year old.

"Friedrich will you be ok?" Brigetta asked, she had always been too observant. Upon receiving no answer she asked "Liesl?" Liesl said something to her that Friedrich didn't hear, but whatever it was caused Brigetta to relax and begin reading the book they had been working on. Liesl turned and followed Friedrich out.

"I, I don't know what to do," Friedrich told Liesl when they were alone. "I'm not father, I can't be him."

"I'm sorry." She apologized, why was she apologizing? "I've been ignoring you. I didn't realize the burden you were carrying." She hugged him. "You don't need to be father, you don't need to be anyone but yourself."

"But…" he was crying already.

"Shh, don't worry about it. Just do your best. You don't have to live in father's shadow."

"But I'm letting you all down."

"No, no you're not. You could never let me down Friedrich. Friedrich, look at me." He looked up. "I love you, Gretl loves you. We all do. So don't worry."

For the first time since their mother had gotten ill, Friedrich felt like he could breathe again. He didn't have to be a man, not yet. But when the day came, he would not back down. He would be ready.


	7. Rolf

Disclaimer: I own nothing about these people's lives, the fact that The Sound of Music is already a mostly fiction based tale makes it so I do not feel bad about doing this. I do not own, nor wish to own The Sound of Music rights, even though the music is quite enjoyable.

Interpretation: Partially script based, movie based, director conversation based, with a little bit of research thrown in.

* * *

_"__Do I care if I should die?  
__Now she goes across the sea  
__Life without her here means nothing at all  
__Would you weep my friend should I come to fall  
__Would you weep, in the end, for me?__" _ – Drink With Me (modified so no names)

Rolf (age 17)

Rolf closed his eyes and remembered times from long ago, that he could never replace.

xxxxxx

Rolf met Liesl by accident, literally. At age eleven he had finally saved up enough money by delivering telegrams to buy a bike. He had been so excited that on his first day off he had ridden as far as he could go. Hen he finally realized the time, the sun was just starting to disappear over the mountains. He began down the path, backtracking his way to the town. As he made his way down, it was became clear that he wouldn't make it back to town unless he took a shortcut through Captain Von Trapp's private estate.

He pedaled as fast as he could through the Von Trapp's land, Rolf saw the rock that was too big for his bicycle to safely rollover too late and rammed into it. He was thrown right past a tree and rolled, coming to land on his back. He blinked up and was met with the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. It said something.

"What?" Rolf asked dazed.

"Are you ok?" the angel asked.

"Yeah," he said sitting up. That was a bad idea he felt pretty dizzy.

"Careful," she had scolded him. And took out a piece of cloth, that she always kept on hand for Louisa, poured some water on it and began to wipe his face with it.

"I'm fine," he insisted, fidgeting not wanting to embarrass himself more than he already had.

"Hold still. You've got a scratch."

"How bad does it look?"

"Not bad, I don't think it will scar." He must have looked disappointed when he heard that because she added, "I think you're very handsome." Rolf felt his face heat up.

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want to come inside? It's getting dark." At those words Rolf was aware of how late it was getting.

"I can't, I have to get back home." He looked around, "My bike…?"

"Over there," The girl said pointing where he had crashed. "I think don't think it got harmed."

He scrambled over to where she pointed in a hurry, he had to get home. He rode a ways then turned back and shouted, "My name's Rolf!"

"Liesl!" she called back. Liesl, he'd remember that. The next day he had gone to his superior and requested to have the Von Trapp area assigned to him. He got it.

For the next year, he and Liesl would meet off and on; usually when he delivered a telegram but sometimes she would be in town and they would see each other. Then about a year after he had met her, her mother died. He never got to know Liesl's mother very well but she seemed like a wonderful woman. He was unable to attend the funeral because of his job, but as soon as he was free Rolf had headed over to the Von Trapp estate to check on her. She had cried and that was when he realized that he wanted support and protect her for the rest of his life. Reflecting back on it now, he supposed that he had long since loved Liesl Von Trapp even before that moment.

xxxxx

By the time he was fourteen he had started to treat Liesl like anyone would treat a young girl they were interested in. And while his friends were off writing love poems, or little notes; he wanted to do something special for her. Not like anything anyone else would do for her, he wanted it to be memorable. Liesl loved music, he remembered that from their early days when they had first met. But somewhere along the years it had been lost. She used to sing, dance sometimes even, but searching his memory he couldn't remember her doing that. He did catcher her tapping her foot or subtly moving in rhythm when he hummed a particularly catchy tune. So he decided one day to compose a song, just for her. He thought it would be easy but as he got into it he found that it was harder than it seemed. Papers littered across his floor but nothing sounded quite right. There were bits and pieces that he liked, some he hated. Eventually at the end of three years when he reached seventeen, it was as good as it was going to get. All he needed to know was how old she was. So when he asked "How old are you Liesl?" the answer provided the last few words to the song he had worked so hard on. It was supposed to begin with him, then some dancing, and then he was going to continue with the song.

He had begun, her eyes lit up, he smiled proud of himself. He'd done something right. He was fully prepared to go into the second part of the song when she took over. It had taken him three years to figure out to make up the words and she was doing it as though it came as naturally at breathing. For all she said about him being wonderful and amazing, she was wrong. She was the one that was amazing and wonderful, not him. Not him.

xxxxx

He had gotten married at the age of twenty-six to a woman who loved him more than he could ever love her; he had only done it because his parents insisted. But he couldn't help the fact that he was still in love with a sixteen year old girl from the outskirts of town. His wife knew and forgave him for it. He didn't deserve her or the three children he had been blessed with. In time he did grow to love her but sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what could have been. But it was too late for that now. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

His granddaughter, Liesl, would find him the next day with an old unsent telegram in his hand.

_ Dear Liesl Stop.  
__ I will always love you. Stop  
__ Love. Stop.  
__ Rolf. Stop._

He had died exactly a year after the girl he once sung to so long ago in a garden that was on the verge of blooming.


	8. Max

Disclaimer: I own nothing about these people's lives, the fact that The Sound of Music is already a mostly fiction based tale makes it so I do not feel bad about doing this. I do not own, nor wish to own The Sound of Music rights, even though the music is quite enjoyable.

Interpretation: Partially script based, movie based, director conversation based, with a little bit of research thrown in.

* * *

_"You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime,  
__You made me discover one of the stars above us"_ – One in a Million

Max Detweiler

Max had never really wanted a family, but whether he wanted one or not all changed on the day Georg insisted that Max meet his wife and the four children he had at the time. Georg called Liesl over and introduced him. She had only been five at the time.

"Liesl, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is my friend Maximilian Detweiler." He leaned down and shook her hand. She had curtsied in returned and looked at him. He had never felt so scrutinized by anyone in his life. Apparently she decided he was alright because she took his hand and dragged him over to where the other three children were.

"Louisa, Friedrich. This is Uncle Max." And with those words he had been adopted into the Von Trapp family.

In all honesty he never expected to care about them like he did. Georg used to talk about his children, how proud he was of them, but the moment his wife died that all stopped. He rarely visited the estate because of his schedule but the next time he did, they all looked so sad. And George, he couldn't believe it, but George was ignoring it. Something had to be done. George needed someone in his life. Perhaps, it was time to call Elsa.


	9. Mother Abbess

Disclaimer: I own nothing about these people's lives, the fact that The Sound of Music is already a mostly fiction based tale makes it so I do not feel bad about doing this. I do not own, nor wish to own The Sound of Music rights, even though the music is quite enjoyable.

Interpretation: Partially script based, movie based, director conversation based, with a little bit of research thrown in.

Thank you to augiesannie and Coolio (as well as the "Guest") for the reviews.

And I wasn't planning on doing a Captain chapter but on Coolio's suggestion I probably will.

* * *

_"And then a hero comes along  
__With the strength to carry on  
__And you cast your fears aside  
__'Cause you know you can survive  
__So when you feel like hope is gone  
__Look inside you and be strong  
__And you'll finally see the truth  
__That a hero lies in you__"_ - Hero

The Mother Abbess

She had only seen Liesl four times but each time she was impressed by the strength of such a young girl.

The first time, Liesl had come to their abbey gate asking for directions and she had been passing the gate on her way to evening chapel. That meeting had left the impression that Liesl was a very strong girl who would grow up to be a beautiful young woman.

xxxxx

"Excuse me," called a small girl from outside their abbey. She went over to see what could bring a girl so far from town at this time of day. As she approached the gate, she realized that there wasn't just one girl but two. "I'm Liesl," said the girl curtsying. "And this is Louisa." Indicating the other girl. "I'm afraid we got lost on our way home. Can you give us directions for to the Von Trapp estate?"

"If you follow that path and you will find a fork in the road. Go left and keep on the trail. But child it's much too late for you to get there tonight. Why don't you stay here tonight and I'll call arrange for you to get there in the morning?" She offered.

Liesl looked as though she might consider it but Louisa tugged on her hand, "Thank you for your offer, but…" Liesl paused; it looked as though she was thinking about what to say next or at least phase it. "I'm afraid we must… decline."

"I'm afraid my conscience would not let me allow two young children to travel by themselves this time at night. If you could wait for a moment, I will accompany you." Liesl had nodded and she had left to inform Sister Sofia that she would be leaving on an errand. When she arrived back at the gate, the two were gone. She traveled the road following it but she didn't see a sign of them. It was getting dark and there was no way she'd be able catch them at this rate, her eyesight was poor and unfortunately glasses do not help one to see in the dark. She didn't find them that day, but she did send an inquiry the next day to make sure they got home safely.

xxxxx

The second time she saw her was at a funeral for Agathe Von Trapp. Liesl was huddled holding three of the children. There are no words that could have been said to console her, instead the Mother Abbess prayed for them that night.

xxxx

The third time she barely recognized Liesl. No longer was she a child but a young woman. One that sadly seemed older than her years, but happy. Perhaps it was the happy atmosphere of the wedding. She didn't know.

xxxx

The last time she saw Liesl, it was as the Von Trapp family left the abbey. As they prepared for the treacherous journey, she watched as the young woman helped the younger children get ready. It was a flash back to a time when she had first laid on Liesl outside their gate so long ago. She had no doubts that they would make it because if any of the traveling family were to stumble and fall, Liesl would be there to pick them back up again sharing her strength. They would make it, she knew that much.


	10. The Captain

Disclaimer: I own nothing about these people's lives, the fact that The Sound of Music is already a mostly fiction based tale makes it so I do not feel bad about doing this. I do not own, nor wish to own The Sound of Music rights, even though the music is quite enjoyable.

Interpretation: Partially script based, movie based, director conversation based, with a little bit of research thrown in (very little).

* * *

_"__I can hear her heart beat  
It seams a little strong  
I can hear the things I did wrong  
I can hear her thoughts  
By looking in her eyes  
I can hear her all the times she cried  
I can hear the memories  
As they echo off the wall  
Falling from the pictures down the hall  
I can hear regret  
Building up in side of me  
And I can hear all the things  
I could not see"_ – The Sound

Captain Georg Von Trapp

When Georg first heard singing at his estate, his initial reaction was anger. But as he listened it was like some fog he had been walking through for the past few years had been lifted. But he was hearing something that couldn't be possible, she was dead.

"Who's singing?" he demanded of the Maria.

"The children," she had told him not meeting his eyes.

"The children?" That was impossible; he had strictly instructed no music in the house. He looked over. And for the first time in years he _saw_ his children. He hadn't realized how much he had missed. They hugged him. Gretl had gotten bigger, so much bigger than he remembered. And Marta, her hair had gotten so long. Brigitta just gave him a knowing smile, had she always been that smart? Kurt, Kurt backed away from him with uncertainty in his eyes. Louisa hung back until Liesl had nudged her forward, was he really that estranged from his children? Friedrich neither moved forward nor stayed back, he never noticed how alike they were. And Liesl, he looked at her and saw for the first time that she was not a girl, but a young woman. He had missed out on so much. He had to wonder, was it too late for them? Could he ever do enough to make it up to them, to all of them? Could he ever be forgiven? Looking at Liesl gave him a glimmer of hope; her eyes told him that she had forgiven him long ago.


	11. Liesl

Disclaimer: I own nothing about these people's lives, the fact that The Sound of Music is already a mostly fiction based tale makes it so I do not feel bad about doing this. I do not own, nor wish to own The Sound of Music rights, even though the music is quite enjoyable.

Interpretation: Partially script based, movie based, director conversation based, with a little bit of research thrown in (very little).

* * *

_"In my life  
There are so many questions and answers  
That somehow seem wrong  
In my life  
There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a faraway song"_ – In My Life

Liesl (Age 16)

She knew when their mother couldn't move from her bed that something was wrong, very wrong. At eleven years old you can pick up on these things easily. Her mother looked so sick the last time she had seen her. Her mother had made her promise two things; to look after the children, which was a task she would have done that anyway and to forgive father. She had promised not fully understanding what her mother was asking,. That was the day before their mother had died. It was the day before they had been confined to the property. It was one of the many new rules she would break later.

xxxx

At the funeral, Liesl was worried; their father had not spoken a single word or looked at them since mother had died that morning. No words of comfort, not a single touch to show them that they everything would be ok. He had always had a smile ready, or some kind word whenever they were sad but today there was nothing. She hugged Kurt and Louisa with Brigitta between them; he might not be able to comfort them today so she would do it. She had promised to take care of them all. She had done so not knowing that she would have bear the weight of the Von Trapp family on her shoulders almost alone for the next few years.

xxxxx

Liesl flew to her bed in anger, Father had yelled at Kurt. Poor, kind Kurt who only ever looked up to him. Grief, she knew logically, can make you do things you wouldn't normally. But she didn't care, she was angry because you don't do say things like that to your children much less to a six year old. She had heard Frau Schmidt and Franz talking to each other, that father might leave. Well good, was all she could think, if this was how father was going to treat them, it was better if he wasn't around at all for a while.

When she had thought that, she did not think it would actually happen. Never did it cross her mind that their father, who was awarded a medal for bravery, would desert his family when they so desperately needed them. And worse that he would continue to do it for years. For a couple of weeks, she thought that they could make it work without him. That they could survive without his help, his presence.

She changed her mind a month later when Friedrich came practically crying asking for her. She had left Brigitta in the family library promising that she'd help Friedrich. Liesl blamed herself; she had been ignoring Friedrich's needs because he had seemed to be coping fine, at least up until that moment. It was obvious he needed a father, someone to look up to, to learn from. Liesl couldn't do it, no matter how much she wished she could, she was still learning about life herself.

She wouldn't have been able to cope with it all if she hadn't had help. Surprisingly Uncle Max had stepped up in the wake of their loss, dropping by once in a while when father was away to give her educational materials that he had gotten through his job. With his help she made sure that the others were on track with their education but his visits were few and far between. And Frau Schmidt was a big help, while she had never had any children of her own, she had seen how the children were raised and in her free time helped watch them. Unfortunately she was getting on in years and could no longer keep up with so many of them around but she was always ready with advice should Liesl need it. She even ignored the fact that Liesl was sneaking out to the town, in fact she even sent Liesl on "errands" with on the children for company just so they could get off of the property. But it depended on the governess. She also, conveniently pretended to not know how they were playing tricks on the governess, even going as far as deliberately putting the governesses' in the same room. Without these two, Liesl was sure she would have broken from the stress.

And Rolf, amazing Rolf, came as often as he could. Scatterbrained, Frau Schmidt liked to call him, but to her he was the kindest boy Liesl had ever met. Somewhere along the line she fell in love with him, she wasn't quite sure when it happened. Maybe she was always had been. They were growing up learning to make their way in the world at the same time. He was wonderful to converse with; he supported her when she was down or lonely. She couldn't imagine what her life would have been like without him. Gradually she began to understand her father, how he had been crippled by an invisible wound that was impossible to heal. The anger she felt at his abandonment of them became pity and understanding, and eventually grew to include forgiveness. She now understood why he had taken his grandfather's violin and his precious guitar he had been teaching her to play on and burn them the night of the funeral. She wasn't sure if he'd ever come back to the person he once was but he deserved to watch his children grow up as much as she could manage for that to happen. She didn't want to see him realize how much he had missed out on, that by leaving he had forced her to grow up until she was not a child anymore.

xxxxx

She didn't like the new rules that he enforced, many were selfish and as much as she tried to follow them, there were only two she consistently broke. They weren't allowed to go off of the estate anymore; they used to go as a family to town sometimes to greet some of their parents' friends. Now she had to sneak out to escape the prison that was also home. One day Frau Schmidt caught her but instead of scolding her, Frau Schmidt had handed her a list of items that was needed from town. Liesl had stood gaping at the housekeeper, she only ever took orders from father, and was about to thank her. Before she could say anything, Frau Schmidt left without saying a word and closed the door behind her.

The other rule was one she blatantly disregarded when father was not around. Knowing it made him sad she reserved music for when he was out off town because she understood that music reminded him of mother. Nonetheless, she still sang Gretl to sleep, it was the easiest way to get the crying baby to calm down. It didn't help that music was a part of her, as it was of her mother and of him. She had grown up surrounded by it, it's not something that just disappears because someone tells you to stop. It's not that easy to pretend you don't now how music works, or that it doesn't exist. At least that was until that one governess. If she hated anyone in her life, it was that person. She took music from her.

xxxx

She had been caught by their twelfth (or was it the eleventh?), governess singing a two-year old Gretl to sleep. She abruptly stopped in fear, but when Gretl stirred she continued despite the punishment she was no doubt going to receive. Usually, the governesses ignored that particular rule because it was the best way to get Gretl to stop crying or to sleep. But it was different with this one; she liked to punish them for the smallest things like using the wrong fork or even for made up reasons. Her favorite target was Liesl, if there was _anything_ that Liesl did wrong the punishment she got was several times more than what would be considered reasonable. Liesl supposed it was revenge for something in the past that happened or that she reminded the governess of someone but whatever the case, this one had made it her personal agenda to stop music in the house. To Liesl's shame, it had succeeded. After being punished unjustly again and again, when she reached for music it disappeared as though her mind and body revolted at the idea of the pain that was to come next.

Somehow, her father had finally intervened and dismissed the governess, not because of stopping the music but because Frau Schmidt had finally threatened to quit if she was not removed from the house immediately. It had been her last card to play, Liesl found out, because she had sent so many letters before asking for the present governess to be removed. Liesl couldn't find the will in her to be angry at her father for this, just sadness and some kind of loss that he didn't seem to care. But she didn't understand, but she had to forgive him, how could she not? When she could remember the times before, his smile and tenderness he handled the younger children, when their mother was still alive. She had been small but her mother had taken her out to the hills and told her to close her eyes. That there was music to be heard no matter where you were. That their father found such joy in listening to the mountains around them, it was strange now to think of father doing such a thing. Eventually she began to hear what they both could, but that was taken away from her suddenly like so many other things.

There were still times when she would sit out in the garden, the others were occupied with their studies, and just listen like her mother had taught her. But she couldn't seem to hear it anymore, sometimes she thought there was a whisper of a song that she once heard come from the hills. But whenever she tried to hold on to it, she was unable to.

xxxx

To say she was wary of Maria when the governess first arrived would be an understatement. Some of their past caretakers had tried to pay attention to all of them, but ultimately all failed, driving out, or revealed their true natures. She had learned quickly that not all governesses who pretended to be nice turned out to be. She watched as Maria won each of her siblings over, and didn't want to ruin the fun with her misgivings of the new governess. So when they all looked at her expectantly to come and join them, she did. And she found that maybe, just maybe, this one will be the one to stay. It was almost like having the piece of a puzzle that you didn't know you were searching for to come back. Even father on his last visit had seemed less reserved than he usually was, with the addition of Maria, it looked as though maybe they could be a family again.

xxxxx

Before the party started, the one to welcome Frau Schraeder, father had taken her aside and asked her with the most serious but kind expression, something Liesl hadn't seen since their mother had died, if it was too late to salvage their relationship. Liesl looked at him and saw regret and worry. She took his hand in hers, and told him with unshed tears of happiness in her eyes, that it was never too late. They had all just been waiting for him to come back. She hugged him and whispered in his ear, welcome home.

* * *

_"I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return"_ – For Good

Special Thanks to Lindsey who played Liesl on the stage and (unknowingly) inspired this piece and Aida who played Gretl. Their interactions with each other created this entire idea. Collin who played Rolf also deserves a mention because he was brilliant, as does Kaylee who was Brigitta, the rascal of a child who made me want to write Brigitta.

And of course thanks to all those who read/reviewed/favorited/and just in general were great people. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope I did it justice.


End file.
